The field of the invention is roof flashing and the invention relates more particularly to roof flashing of the type useful with a roofing surface shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,439. Roofing of this type will be referred to herein as "Roof Planking." One type of flashing useful with applicant's Roof Planking is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,165. This flashing is very effective for roof valleys when the rows of one roofing surface coincide with the rows of the intersecting roofing surface. For many installations, however, it is desirable or necessary that the rows do not intersect and an improved type of flashing is needed for such installations.
Conventional valley flashing cannot be employed with Roof Planking since conventional flashing is placed on top of the roof sheathing. Since Roof Planking does away with the need for sheathing, conventional flashing would not be useable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved roof flashing for use with Roof Planking.